02717
}} is the 2,719th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 10 July, 2000. Plot Part 1 Marlon calls at Victoria Cottage to give Tricia her locket back. He tells Kathy he found it outside the pub. Kathy doesn't believe his story. At Wishing Well Cottage Lisa is on the phone. A client has just cancelled. She question why if anything happens in Emmerdale it is always the Dingles who get the blame: Outside Zak talks to Jason about the break in at Kathy’s. Jason says he had nothing to do with it. Outside Holdgate Farm, Sean tells Angie not to take all this business with the Dingles personally. Angie says she is going to find the guilty person no matter what. In The Woolpack Bernice, Ashley and Tricia talk about the return of the locket. Ashley decides to go and see Lisa to give her his support. Edna comes in to bend Ashley's ear but he slips away. Angie talks to Kathy outside Kathy’s Diner about what else went missing from the cottage. Kathy tells Angie about Tricia's locket being returned. In the Bishop's Study, Edna is telling to the Bishop about Ashley and his relationship with Bernice. She also tells him about Ashley's support for local criminals. At the Vets Surgery, Adam has almost secured another client for the vets. Paddy is a bit put out by Adam’s success. Zak and Jason come in. Jason asks Paddy to tell Zak that he had nothing to do with the break in. Paddy and Zak then realise that Jason has received a beating from someone, they want to know who. Angie has called into the Woolpack Kitchen to talk to Marlon about the return of the locket and where the rest of the stolen goods might be. She tells him the Dingle Code means nothing to her and she will get to the bottom of this. In the village Angie speeds past in her police car as Terry and Frankie are admiring Tara's Jaguar. Terry asks Frankie if she'd like the job of driving Tara? Outside the pub Cain arrives to see Marlon and check that he hasn't dropped him in it with the police. Ashley calls to see Lisa at the Dingles. Ashley offers to be a character witness for Lisa. Lisa talks about her guilt over Butch’s death. Angie bursts in - she needs Lisa to assist some more with the police inquiries. Tara and Laura leave Brook Cottage after a meeting. Terry asks Tara how she would feel about Frankie becoming her driver as he is needed elsewhere. In the pub Zak and Jason reassure Tricia they'll find who was responsible for the break in. Tricia tells them about Marlon returning the locket to her. Zak leaves to have a chat with Marlon. At the Dingles, Angie’s questions to Lisa continue. Ashley tries to defend her. Angie tells him to clear off and leave her to do her job. Part 2 Ashley returns to the pub and asks Marlon if he thinks he is out of touch and about the return of the locket. Marlon declines to answer. Ashley offers to help behind the bar so Tricia can go and see Adam. Terry tells Sean about Frankie’s new driving job for Lady Tara. Sean can't see the attraction. Edna and the Bishop walk in to find Ashley serving. Tricia arrives at the vets to see Adam. Adam tells her he is sorry things are not going to work out between them and he thinks she should know that Marlon bought her the locket not him. Zak is trying to find out the truth about the break in from Marlon. Marlon says nothing but Zak eventually works out that it must have been Cain. On the farm Roy and Marc are fixing a fence. Marc decides to finish early as he is knackered. Donna arrives offering to cook Marc a nice meal. Marc doesn't look at all pleased to see her. At Smithy Cottage Angie is back questioning Jason. Zak arrives and Angie leaves. Zak asks Jason if it was Cain who beat him up. Zak leaves to go and find Cain. Paddy is worried for Zak’s safety. On the way back to the farm house Roy chats to Donna about her boyfriend trouble. They find Marc asleep on the sofa. Zak steams into the Dingles to sort things out with Cain. Lisa tries to stop him but Zak and Cain are face to face about to do battle. Cain tells Zak he won't fight with him because he respects him. Zak tells Cain he must return everything he stole from Kathy’s or else he is out of the Dingle Homestead. Notes This Monday episode was the start of the final five-day week before they were introduced permanently from October 2000 onwards. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes